


Once Upon a Time

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [4]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Once Upon a Time

You stuck around at Sam’s long enough to change back into your dress. After saying goodbye to Mary, and John, Dean gave you an extra tight hug. “You ever get bored with this gig, I’ll be more than happy to let you be my Nanny.” Dean smirked.

Slapping his arm playfully after he let you go, you shook your head. “And take you away from my dear Grandmother?” You chuckled before you moved over to Sam and the kids. Jess was off to the side, arms crossed over her chest. “Thanks for the change of clothes. I put them in the hamper, but if you want, just leave it and I’ll do it tomorrow afternoon.”

He shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“God, you’re stubborn.” You laughed. “I will see you tomorrow afternoon.”

Ava and Liam came over, hugging your legs. “Bye, Y/N!” They grinned. Your grandmother had already made her way out to your car, so you didn’t have to wait on her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sam smiled, and surprised you with a quick hug, making your cheeks turn a bright pink.

* * *

The next day you were five minutes early to pick up the kids, so you leaned against the car, not wanting to hang out in the halls too long. Your thoughts drifted to the hug Sam had given you as you were leaving. For the first time ever, you were going to have difficulty keeping things strictly professional.

You had definitely liked the hug, then when Sam looked at you like you were dessert while wearing his shirt, you thought your panties were going to combust. Taking a deep breath, you shook it off and started towards the school.

* * *

After you had left, Sam focused on the kids and ushering Jess out. That night, however, he laid awake. He had told Jess he didn’t think he would ever look at another woman again, and then there was you. He ran his hands over his face and groaned.

When he finally drifted asleep, he dreamed of you, and how damn good you looked in his shirt.

The next morning, he got the kids ready for school. They were excited that today was your first real day of work, that they would get to play you again.

  
Sam hoped to be home before dinner, but didn’t make any promises.

* * *

When the kids saw you in the hall, they got excited and ran over to you, putting a huge grin on your face. “Hi guys! Are we ready to go home?” you asked.

“Yup! You still have to find the dinosaur so we can play more,” Liam said.

“That’s right, I do. Well let’s get home so we can have a snack and then I have a dinosaur to find,” you replied.

You got both kids situated in their seats, continuing with letting each of them tell you one thing from their day so that they each got a turn. Once home, Ava helped you with getting their afternoon snack ready. While the kids had their snack, you worked on getting the dishes put away from last night and asking the kids what they wanted for supper that night they decided on chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese.

Once snack time was over, you grabbed the laundry basket from the top of the dryer and got the kids to follow you like you all were a train. Stopping at each room, you gave them each their little bundles of clothes so that they could put them away. You were a little nervous going into Sam’s room but you did it. You saw that he hadn’t made his bed this morning, so you went ahead and did that real quick, then laid his clothes at the foot of the bed. You picked up in his bathroom, dropping towels into the empty basket, grabbing clothes from his hamper and the kids and headed back down to the laundry room.

It was odd to you how quickly you felt at ease in their home. You figured it was because it was well kept, and felt safe. After you had sorted the laundry, you started a load of towels. Now, you had a dinosaur to find. Liam said it was in his room, so that’s where you looked first. You looked everywhere you could possibly think of, but he was 4. Which meant that it was probably somewhere you’d never think to look, or even be able to fit your hand.

By dinner time, you hadn’t found it. He refused to tell you where it was, as well. So, you told him you would keep looking the next day. “You guys want to help make dinner? I can show you how to make macaroni and cheese that _doesn’t _come from a box.” You smiled at them.

They both looked at you like you were crazy. “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen,” you said. You had Liam get cheese, milk and butter from the fridge and you asked Ava to get a pot out for the pasta. You turned the radio on in the kitchen for some extra noise, not that 4 year olds weren’t good for noise, but this way they helped when they weren’t trying to impress you with their dance moves.

It wasn’t long before you started dancing around the kitchen, loving the giggles from Ava as she tried to copy the way you moved. The pasta was cooking and together Ava and Liam put the chicken nuggets in the oven, with only a little help from you. “Let’s clean up our mess and we aren’t going to do it normal,” you shook your head at them. “We are dancing cleaners this evening,” you grinned when Maroon 5 came on the radio. You danced over to the radio and turned it up so that “Sugar” was loud, you spun around causing both kids to laugh. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah!” They cheered.

“Alright! _You _are in charge of putting dirty dishes in the sink.” You dramatically pointed at Ava. “And _you_! Are in charge of wiping down counters!”

“What you gonna do?” Ave asked.

You laughed. “Everything.” You’d help them as they needed it, and work around them to do what they couldn’t.

Soon, you were all dancing and laughing.

_I’m hurting, baby, I’m broken down_  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I’m without you  
I’m something weak  
You turned to both kids putting a wooden spoon to your mouth singing along with the radio.  
You got me begging, begging  
I’m on my knees

When you dropped to your knees, both kids giggled hysterically. Unknowingly to any of you, Sam had walked in, no one heard the door because the music was so loud, he walked quietly just in time to see you go to your knees while you sang to the kids. The kids were the first ones to notice him, as he stood there grinning at you. They both ran over to him, each of them grabbing a hand and pulling him towards you.

You were so embarrassed that he had caught you but the kids were having fun and so were you so you grinned, shrugged and kept right on dancing. “Daddy, dance with Y/N,” Ava begged.

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
I don’t wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it’s killing me when you’re away, ooh, baby,  
‘Cause I really don’t care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Sam looked embarrassed and uncomfortable, but there was no way that he could disappoint Ava, so he started dancing with you, it wasn’t long before he was laughing and enjoying himself either.

You pointed to the kids, so that they could help you with the song. Pointing at them, they loudly sang “_Yes, please_” at the right time.

_[Chorus:]_  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won’t you come and put it down on me?  
I’m right here, ‘cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won’t you come and put it down on me?

Both of them started dancing around you and Sam in circles, jumping up and down. Sam took your hand and twirled you under his arm making you laugh and Ava started clapping.

_My broken pieces_  
You pick them up  
Don’t leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I’m without ya  
I’m so insecure  
You are the one thing, one thing  
I’m living for

Sam couldn’t remember the last time that he had danced with another woman, but he loved the way you fit in his arms.

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
I don’t wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it’s killing me when you’re away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don’t care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Your heart was beating a little faster, having Sam twirl you around and dance with you, made you want to stand up on tiptoe and kiss him. Liam had grabbed your hand just in time to save you from following through with that kiss. You shrugged at Sam and grabbed both of Liam’s hands and started dancing with him, he chuckled and did the same with Ava.

_[Chorus:]_  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won’t you come and put it down on me?  
I’m right here,  
'Cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won’t you come and put it down on me?

He danced with Ava for a few minutes more, but he really wanted you back in his arms, so he managed to get Ava and Liam dancing together, Liam was actually trying to twirl you, like he saw his dad do to you. Sam told him it would be much easier to do with Ava, so now Liam was copying his dad’s dance moves, twirling his sister around the two of you.

_Yeah_  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don’t let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody’s me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain’t no other way  
'Cause girl you’re hotter than a southern California day

Desire bloomed in Sam’s belly, wishing this was a slow song so that he could pull you against him and run his hands over your body. He wanted to feel you melt against him and knew he was in trouble.

_I don’t wanna play no games_  
You don’t gotta be afraid  
Don’t give me all that shy shit  
No make-up on  
That’s my  
  
[Chorus:]  
Sugar  
Yes, please (please)  
Won’t you come and put it down on me (down on me)?  
I’m right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)  
Little love, a little sympathy  
So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won’t you come and put it down on me?

Hearing the timer go off, you danced your way to the oven and pulled out the chicken nuggets. You grabbed a spoon and handed it to Ava. “Stir for me?” You smiled, lifting her so she was on your hip. She happily stirred the macaroni and cheese.

“What can I do?” Liam asked.

You smiled at him. “Can you get something to dip the nuggets in?”

Sam stood back, watching how easily things seemed to flow, and it was only your first real day. He was only faintly aware of some Taylor Swift playing in the background as he smiled, chuckling when you blew a raspberry on Ava’s cheek.

Once you set Ava down, you turned to Sam and blushed. “The kids put their clothes away, yours are on your bed, the towels are in the dryer, and they helped make homemade macaroni and cheese. If you want to change before dinner, I can watch them, and then I’ll be out of your hair for the night.”

“Y/N, you are _amazing_! Don’t you want to stay for dinner?” Sam said. He knew that if he mentioned it the kids would soon pick up the hint and ask you to stay too. He didn’t want the night to end just yet.

“Stay, stay, stay,” both little voices yelled.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt family time,” you tried to say over the chanting of stay, stay.

Sam laughed heading for the stairs, “I think you’re stuck now, unless you want to tell _them _no. Or tell me no,” he asked giving you the saddest puppy dog eyes you had seen.

“Alright, I know when I’m beat, let’s set the table guys and let daddy go change,” you smiled warmly at Sam.

Dinner went smoothly and Sam was telling the kids it was time to for bath and bed, you quickly cleaned up the kitchen, and hugged them both good night, telling them you would see them tomorrow. Sam walked you to the door and thanked you again for everything you had done, wanting to say more, but he was nervous and just gave you another quick hug, saying he would see you tomorrow, too.

* * *

You made your way out to your car, in a really good mood. That had to be one of the best afternoons you had had in a long time. Smiling, you started the car and pulled away.

Half way home, your friend, Kayla, called. Hitting answer on your steering wheel, you chuckled. “Hey, Kay. What’s up?” You asked.

“You’re coming dancing Friday night.” She told you simply. “Don’t even _think_ about getting out of it.”

You laughed, “Alright, alright, text me the details and I’ll be there.”

You heard her squeal. “Okay! Wear that little red number with those black heels. Red lips, sexy bed head hair.”

“Are we going dancing, or to fuck some random guy?” You teased.

“Why can’t we do both?” She asked, and you knew she was serious.

Chuckling, you shook your head. “I’ll be there. And _apparently _dressed to kill. Love you, Kay. Bye.”

“Bye!”

Hanging up, you sighed. You weren’t really in the mood to pick up some random guy. If you were going to be dressed to kill, you much rathered it was Sam that would benefit. Shaking your head softly, the car behind you honked at you for sitting at the light to long, you waved and drove home.

As soon as you entered your apartment, you kicked your shoes off, went through the mail then jumped in the shower. You would check your online classes and then hit the sack. You were already anxious for it to be tomorrow afternoon so that you could see Sam.

* * *

Sam kept smiling throughout the night as he thought of the way you made the kids laugh. How the hell you were single was beyond him. As he stepped into the shower, he remembered how it felt to have you in his arms. He let out a groan, putting his head under the shower head. He doubted he’d be ending that night on an innocent note.

* * *

The next day, you opted for a touch of light lipstick and mascara. Normally when you worked you stuck to jeans and t-shirts, but today you opted for another sundress, something light and flirty and according to Dorothy, “you looked smokin’ hot.”

While on your way to the preschool your phone rang, seeing Sam’s name on the caller ID made your pulse race. Hitting the button on the steering wheel, “Hi, Sam! I’m just on my way to get the kids.”

Sam was sitting in his office waving Charlie out of the room, nodding as she whispered different reminders to him. “Y/N, hey! Sorry to have to spring one of those rare occasions on you, but I have to work late tonight. Do you think you would be able to stay until _about _eight?” He ran a hand down his face, feeling like shit for having to be late on his last night with the kids for a few days. “I should be home by bedtime, though.”

Your smile drooped a little at hearing he had to work over, but you quickly composed yourself, “Of course, Sam it’s no problem at all. I’ll take care of everything.”

Sam smiled, “You’re the greatest! I am _really _glad to have found you. See you at home tonight.”

After you hung up, you couldn’t help but bite your lip. Just the way it sounded when he said see you at home made your heart flutter. Taking a deep breath, you willed yourself to calm down. He was your client, and he just got a divorce. There was no way he saw you like that.

* * *

The kids were just as awesome that day as they had been the night before. The three of you made homemade personal pizzas for dinner, and you made a note to get them little aprons. They seemed to really like helping you cook.

It also meant that they were in dire need of a bath that night. You laughed as they played in the bubbles, making pretend beards and pretending to be Santa.

After bath time, you tickled them as you got them dressed. Ava picked out her Ariel nightgown, and Liam was in his pirate pajamas. He got his story first, passing out half way through.

“Okay, Princess Ava, what book are we reading tonight?” You smiled. You helped her get into bed, when she shook her head no, you became confused. “No book?”

“I want you to tell me a story, _please_?” she said with a grin that caused her dimples to pop.

“No fair using those dimples, kiddo, but okay, here we go.” You thought for just a minute, “Once upon a time there was a _beautiful _princess named Ava-”

“Nope. You be the princess, Y/N,” Ava said grabbing her teddy bear closer and snuggling down into her bed.

You smiled at her, “Once upon a time there was a princess named-”

* * *

Sam pulled into the driveway exhausted but glad to be home. He knew he was late for bedtime, so he sat his briefcase down on the couch, and headed for the stairs. He took of his suit jacket, loosening his tie he peeked into Liam’s room first, seeing him already out, he kissed him gently on the head and hearing giggles from Ava’s room, stood just outside the door, chuckling softly to himself when he heard Ava correct you.

“You forgotted _beautiful _princess named Y/N,” she said sweetly.

You growled softly with a smile on your face and tickled her belly, “Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Y/N,” you paused and looked at Ava suspiciously.

“Keep going, silly!” She giggled.

He couldn’t help but smile, and move slightly, so you wouldn’t see him. He wanted to know what you came up with.

“And she loved to read. Learning was her _favorite _thing in the whole world!” You made it sound like the most interesting thing ever. “Soon, however, she had read all the books in the castle.” Ava gasped. “Her father didn’t want her to venture into the village for more, but she did anyway. Early one morning, as the sun was peeking over the horizon, she disguised herself. Her beauty was covered so that no one would ever guess it was her.”

Ava looked up at you, her eyes wide. She saw Sam standing in the doorway, but he held a finger up to his lips to keep her from telling on him.

“But an evil witch found out that Princess Y/N was leaving the castle, so she left a trail of books along the way to lure her into the dark forest. She was going to capture the princess and make sure that she could never learn anything else again!” you said.

“Oh _no_!” Ava breathed.

You nodded. “You see, the evil witch thought that girls shouldn’t be able to learn anything but to cook, clean, do magic, and to raise children.” Ava scrunched her nose. “No one ever told her that you can do it all! By that evening, when the princess hadn’t been found, the King sent for all the brave men in the kingdom to search for his beloved daughter.”

Ava clapped her hands, “A prince, a prince!”

You nodded, “Yes, a handsome prince who would slay the evil witch. This prince would get to marry the princess, and live happily ever after with her!”

“Can Daddy be the prince? And you can live happily ever after, too?”


End file.
